


lost in the wildflowers (i knew it was you)

by glochisiester



Series: can't live without you (you're my paradise) [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 5 years age gap, Age Difference, Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Jaehyun love Doyoung so much!, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, M/M, Mpreg, NCT is barely mentioned, Omega Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Omega Verse, Romance, Wolf Pack, baby donghyuck!, jaehyun is younger than doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: Doyoung expected Jaehyun's infatuation during his younger days to vanish when he present. However, he certainly did not expect to see the young kid turned into a man of hot rippling muscles and a pair of eyes that stares at him as if Jaehyun will mate him right then and there.He really didn't expect it.





	lost in the wildflowers (i knew it was you)

**Author's Note:**

> one sad night, i was looking for a dojae abo fic and found none. so i decided to make one. 
> 
> this was a word vomit. i just wanted a soft short and sweet abo fic where jae is whipped for doyoung but i reviewed the word count and then it says 12k ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) 
> 
> enjoy! if you know any good nct abo fics please tell me. lots of love!
> 
>  
> 
> ps. incase you didn't know my favorite genre is abo and my fave otps are dojae and markhyuck (○ﾟεﾟ○)

 

'Hyung!' A tiny voice yelled, catching Doyoung's attention. Said omega turned to where the voice is located, a sweet smile forming on his lips as he see the culprit. Short legs padded while even smaller kids followed the other one, racing to where the omega is currently taking care of a small cub.

'Jaehyun, be careful, please' Doyoung reminds softly, his brows furrowing in distaste. Small kid, _Jaehyun_ looked guilty for a second but it quickly melted when he thrust a bunch of wild flowers into the older's face, a happy satisfied beam lighting up his cute features. 'I got you flowers hyung!' He says proudly, voice loud that it woke up the little cub on Doyoung's lap. 'Shh, it's okay, it's okay.' Doyoung rubs the cub's back, humming as he faces Jaehyun again. The kid is sporting a pout on his lips, troubled. 'I swear I didn't meant to wake him!' He whisper-yells, cheeks an angry shade of red.

Doyoung chuckles, opening his palm, asking for the flowers. "I know Jaehyun. Thank you for the flowers.'

Jaehyun scratches his neck shyly, looking like a small kid with a crush. Taeyong always tease him that Jaehyun, the only son of the Pack Head, is deeply and overly infatuated with him. Doyoung always made sure that he whacked his friend on the head, hissing about the other being younger and illegal. Still, Doyoung doesn't mull over the fact that the kid, currently 13 years old has a crush on him. He knows it'll pass soon, when he realized what his obligations and responsibilities are. Soon, when he presented.

'Hyungie' Jaehyun shyly whispers, toeing the ground with his sandals. 'C-Can I.. Can I have a kiss now?'

Doyoung snapped his head at him, waking the cub in the process again. He blinked at the small kid, examining him if he's joking or not. Doyoung knows this infatuation will come to an end one day. But still, the older hasn't figured out the kid yet, who keeps on reminding him that ' _i'll be the best mate you will ever have_!'. Doyoung's absolutely sure Jaehyun doesn't even know mates yet. At his current age by 18, he just recently presented as an omega and surely, everyone in the pack expected this. Him, being part of the Healers and being overly skinny, unsuited to go hunting or fight for himself. While Jaehyun, the heir to their large pack is expected to be an Alpha, to follow his father's position.

Jaehyun, however, is always unexpected.

'A kiss?' The older repeats, fixing the cub on his arms.

Jaehyun nods eagerly, his face painted with different emotions. 'Yes hyung!' as if to prove his point, he pointed his small chubby finger to his cheek which is dirtied by mud and leaves. He hastily and embarrasedly wipes at it to clean it. 'H-here hyung!'

Doyoung blinks at him again, unsure. Should he consider it? He was just a kid afterall. But the meaning behind it might push Jaehyun into something more. Doyoung frowns, 'Jae I think—'

'Got ya!' A small voice yells, jumping onto Jaehyun's back causing them both to fall forward. Doyoung's internally grateful for the disturbance, but was fairly concerned when they both faceplanted. 'Sicheng!' Doyoung screeches, pulling the kid up. He grabs Jaehyun by his small shoulder, wishing that he isn't injured or hurt. 'Jae, you're alright.' He states when he see the kid's wobbling lips, looking undeniably cute and pitiful at the same time with his dirty cheeks and brimming red eyes. 'You're okay, you're a big boy now.' He reminds the thirteen year old, brushing some of his strands away.

The cub on Doyoung's arm is wailing but he has other things to tend to. He carefully wipes Jaehyun's cheeks free from dirt, smiling at him. 'You're a big boy. Big boys don't cry.'

Jaehyun bites his lip to stop the pending sob. Sicheng atleast had the audacity to look guilty, eyes wide and scared. 'I-I'm sorry Jae!' He says, voice tiny. 'We were looking for you! We thought you got lost!' He explains.

Doyoung smiles at him, nodding. 'That's kind of you Sichengie.' then turned to Jaehyun again, 'You're alright now, hm? It's okay. He didn't mean it.'

Jaehyun nods, still sniffling but no longer looking like a hurt kid. Doyoung grins bigger, messing his soft tuft of curly hair. 'That's good. Okay, now go play with your friends.'

Jaehyun nods, but doesn't move. 'C-can I have a kiss now?'

Doyoung almost jumps back from the repeated question. Taking one last look at the thirteen years old's determined eyes made him sigh, so he nods and plants a soft kiss on his forehead. Jaehyun visibly soften, eyes glowing more brighter than the afternoon sun. His cheeks flushed red as he beamed at the older, 'Thank you hyung!'

Doyoung messes his hair again, 'You're welcome. Now go play.' He commands, patting their butts playfully. When Jaehyun and Sicheng are gone, Doyoung sighs on his spot as he calm down the cub on his arms.

 

 

~♥~

 

 

Doyoung wished the infatuation will end sooner. Not that he doesn't like the love he receives from the smaller one, but, everytime he looks at Jaehyun, the kid who barely reached his shoulder, courting him and giving gifts to him make him a little sick. He's not so sure how he'll dwell with their large age gap and it's not like he'll deal with it. Sooner or later, Jaehyun will grow out of it. Soon, he'll court a beautiful omega lady out of their pack and bring her home. The specific thought left a twinge of pain in Doyoung's heart.

He'll have to divert his attention somewhere else.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
'Hyung!' Jaehyun yells, voice still as honey as it was. Yesterday was his birthday and he just turned 15. Doyoung was kind of guilty he doesn't have any gift for the smaller one, but he suspects Jaehyun wouldn't even realized he didn't have any. He received a tons of them yesterday anyway.

'You didn't give me my present!' Jaehyun says, pouty and sulky. Doyoung chokes on his meat, coughing. Looks like his assumption was wrong. Jaehyun pouts to him more, obviously upset. 'I mean, I don't need a big gift, I just hoped you remembered me on my birthday.'

Doyoung frowns, 'I did. I wrote a letter to you.'

'But you weren't there' He whines, tucking his face on Doyoung's neck. He's still small and cute enough to fit Doyoung's embrace. 'I'm sorry. I was busy in the kitchen cooking for your visitors.' Doyoung muses. It was real though. He was assigned to help the kitchen staffs to cook, but the Pack Alpha asked him if he wants it or not. Doyoung did it voluntarily.

'It's okay. No wonder the food taste good.' He shrugs, leaning back then he pouts again, his black silk hair framing his small face. 'But where's my gift?'

Doyoung sighs, rubbing his shoulder. 'I'm sorry hyung doesn't have a gift Jae'

Jaehyun pulls back, a grin on his lips. 'It's okay hyung'! You can just kiss me instead.'

Doyoung gapes at him, suddenly stilling. 'Jaehyun, no— I mean—' his heart is racing uncharacteristically fast and Jaehyun's actually closer now. He seems serious. 'Just a kiss hyung. For my birthday.' He insist, pouting his lips more.

Doyoung looks around and see no one in the area. His heart is still thudding loud, and only then he realized, Jaehyun actually looked cute and better when he's this close. He surrenders with a clamp of his mouth. He realized this argument is useless when he's talking with Jaehyun. 'Just on the cheek right?'

'I'm not a kid hyung ' Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

Doyoung rolled his eyes at him too, hands nervously shaking. 'The cheeks then' he finalized, leaning enough to push his soft plump lips against Jaehyun's milky and soft skin. Jaehyun blushes instantly, as always and it looked wonderful. The flush is red contrasting evidently on his pale cheeks. Doyoung blushes on his own as well, not actually knowing the reason.

'Happy Birthday Jaehyun.' He cuts in, pulling away. But Jaehyun looked starstrucked to be saying anything. He just grinned at the older.

 

 

  
'I hate it Tae' Doyoung says sullenly, watching as Jaehyun play ball with his friends, those who are the same age as him. Taeyong, his bestfriend, an omega as well, sighed. 'It's okay. It'll pass soon.'

'B-but..' Doyoung stutters, shy and embarrased. 'I kind of like the attention.'

'Sure you do.' Was Taeyong's sarcastic response. The latter hit him on his shoulder hard, glaring at him. 'Chill, I mean, everyone wants attention, especially from a specific someone.'

'He hasn't even presented yet.' Doyoung groans into his knees, feeling jelly and soft when he's looking at Jaehyun. He's not supposed to have this feelings. This type of feelings towards a friend younger than him. He doesn't even look at Jaehyun as a friend. He's still a _cub_ for Doyoung. A persistent and stubborn cub that wants attention. Doyoung knows it's wrong. Jaehyun's supposed to grow up and old, mature and strong for the pack. To find an individual to marry, someone who can rule the pack with him. Not Doyoung. Not him, who's only a healer and an omega of the same pack.

  
Doyoung believes it'll pass soon, and it aches his heart that one day, Jaehyun and him will only be a memory. Something to be only remembered.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
Doyoung was currently 21 when Jaehyun brought home a bear larger than his own wolf form. He was only notified by the events when Ten came barging into his hut, sweaty and nervous. 'Doyoung! Jaehyun's hurt!' He says in a quick rush and Doyoung's at his feet even before he finish. They run to the center of their huge territory, Doyoung speeding. He only stop when he saw the familiar back of the Pack Leader, Alpha Jung, angrily lecturing his son.

Doyoung's petite enough to slip into the view, gasping in fear as his knees buckled, scared. There in the ground laid a dead bear, bigger than most of the average wolfs in the vicinity. The blood's scattered messily as it covered Jaehyun's body as well, who looked tired yet satisifed even if he's being lectured publicly for his stupid stunt.

'What were you thinking when you attacked this creature?' Alpha Jung asked, angry but his voice was still covered with concern and fear for his son.

Jaehyun bit his lip, looking like a rebellious son at the exact moment. 'Wanted to make a fur coat for someone.'

Everyone gasped, some giggling probably the girls and some are whispering, wondering who is the reason behind Jaehyun's incredulous decision to kill a bear out of nowhere.

'Son, you could've told me. I would've let you have our best hunters.' Alpha Jung says exasperated, rubbing his temple. Jaehyun looked taken aback, before a frown settle on his face. 'I wanted to prove him I can provide for him.'

Alpha Jung seems like he know what and who his son is talking about, because he sighed, giving up. 'Chanyeol, clean this bear and give my son the fur. It looks like we'll have a feast this night.' Everyone around cheered while said Chanyeol dragged the dead beast somewhere. The people disperse one by one, some giggling girls pointing out that maybe it was ' _one_ ' of them who Jaehyun will give the furcoat to.

Ten nudged his shoulder while Taeyong from the other side send him wiggling eyebrows. Doyoung's still shaking, the eyes of the dead bear hunting his mind. When he had regained his bearings and is sane enough, he walked to where some girls and healers are fussing over Jaehyun about his bruises and scars. 'I'll tend to him.' Doyoung states, garnering their attention. 'Uhm, no it's okay. We can handle him just fine. Solbin here is an expert when it comes to—' they reasoned out, only for their words to be tuned out by the both man.

'I'll go with him.' Jaehyun decides, already leaving their small circle of attention. He smiles at them before leaving with Doyoung to their small hut where the healers stay.

Doyoung keeps silent, biting his lips. He knows for sure that the bear isn't for him, but he was literally scared when he saw the bruises and scars decorating the younger's body. He can't help but feel concern, letting his feelings wild. He'll drown himself later with other things. For now, he'll tend to Jaehyun.

'Sit here.' Doyoung softly says, grabbing some materials for the other's body. Jaehyun watches him with a dopey smile, giggling when Doyoung accidentally knocked the vial of freshly brewed leaves.

'You're a dick, you know' Doyoung grits, ears red and his eyes teary. He was so scared. He had been scared when Ten had told him the younger was hurt. 'Don't you have a brain? Did you use it? Why else would you attack a bear bigger than you?' He rants, squeezing the bottle of antiseptic. Jaehyun frowns, 'I did it because I wanted to prove myself to _you_.' He says back.

Doyoung lift his head at that, cheeks red. So it was for him. His mind is reeling, trying to look for a definite reason on why Jaehyun's still pursuing this— whatever this is.

'Y-you're 16—' he hiccups, eyes unexpectedly teary and bursting with unwanted tears. 'You're not even at the right age to mate!' He says firmly, shaking his head. This is _wrong_. This is not supposed to happen.

'I don't care about that! I will be 18 in two years. That's why look at me as a man, hyung.' Jaehyun says back, sounding more determined and surer than before. Doyoung flinches back at his words, his orbs shaking as he stare at the younger man. Jaehyun looked lost but still as confident as he was when he was young. 'Hyung, please, just give me a chance.'

Doyoung coughs out a wail, surging forward to hug him. Jaehyun blinks, surprised but hugged him back as well, mindful of his scars. Doyoung doesn't answer his question that time, but he indulges himself with the warmth Jaehyun gives him. Jaehyun's still smaller in nature, but Doyoung knows one day, he'll be bigger and taller. Probably an Alpha.

And one day, Jaehyun will move on as well.

'Hyung, can I have a kiss now?'

Doyoung doesn't stop the laugh that bubbles up his throat, laughing as he wiped his teary face. He leans back, examining Jaehyun and his scars. He sighs in relief, not any of them are deep, probably healable after a week. He shifts closer to him, dropping a soft and barely there peck on Jaehyun's collarbone, right where the slice of claw is designed. Jaehyun's breathe hitched. Doyoung thinks it's fair for them to feel nervous, after what happened.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
'So, how was the coat?' Taeyong teased, poking his toe at Doyoung's side who's busy reading a book. Doyoung rolled his eyes at him, seeing Ten giggling on his periphery. 'It was good. Kept me warm during winter, mind you.'

'It probably does. Might feel like Jaehyun is hugging you.' Ten quips, cackling louder when the latter's ears instantly turned red. The taller kicked his friend out of the bed, sighing and wondering why he have these kinds of friends. He continues reading, but his mind is filled with the same words and thoughts. It is true that it is very comfortable and warm during winter, but he never wore it outside. He doesn't know how the people especially the Head family will react once they see that it was him their son is crazily courting over the years.

'Do you like him?' Ten asked cutely, burying his face on Doyoung's shoulder. The taller sighs, not actually sure. Maybe he did like Jaehyun, or maybe he actually doesn't like him and instead blinded by the gifts. Neither is real, Doyoung have to make up his mind sooner.

'I think he's serious.' Taeyong says seriously, a frown on his face. 'He's been doing it for four years already. He's over the infatuation and crush phase already.'

Doyoung buries his face on his knees, heart running fast.

'We'll know once he turned 18.' Ten says trying to comfort him. 'If ever he tries to pursue you, then you're in good hands. But if ever he doesn't, we'll still be here for you.'

'As if.' Taeyong audibly snorts, 'I saw you talking to your crush the other day. Was it Youngho?'

'Stop!' Ten squeels, face burning. He buries his face on Doyoung's shoulder again. Doyoung sighs again, eyes straying outside where snowflakes are falling rapidly. Jaehyun has never shown even once, a sign of refuting his actions. He still chats with Doyoung when he's not studying or listening to his teachers which the Heal Alpha specifically assigned for him as the next heir. Jaehyun still brings wild flowers, and sometimes they take a bath together when Jaehyun's feeling lonely. Doyoung doesn't think it's malicious in any sense, especially when Jaehyun's talking and taking everything innocently.

Doyoung instead blames his adult mind and dirty sexual desires.

 

  
~♥~

 

 

On Jaehyun's 17th birthday, Doyoung's hit with his very first heat at his exact age, 22. It's been late for already 5 years and he was scared for life, asking the Healers what was wrong with him. The Healer has told him that his heat will hit him in full force, and that Doyoung might not have any offspring because of being late. Doyoung cried that day, knowing that without the ability to conceive cubs, he'll no longer be useful.

Doyoung woke up with itch and heat crawling under his skin. He cries onto his bedmat, asking help from Ten and Taeyong. His bestfriends packed his things and had walked him to where the isolated hut for those who suffers heat stays. It's a way of preventing danger. Doyoung stayed in the hut with Ten and Taeyong who take turns in taking care of him. Ten's crush, an Alpha named Youngho and his friend Yuta, another Alpha guards the hut everyday for the whole week.

Doyoung's too disoriented to actually know or remember what happened during the whole week of his heat. The only thing he know is that everyday, a bouquet of wild flowers laid on the table beside his bed. And the only thing he remembers is a voice distinctly calling for him.

When he came back after his sorrowful and painful break, Jaehyun hugged him so tight he feared he might not breathe anymore. The kid (still a kid for Doyoung) cried his eyes out, hands tight around the older's shoulder and waist. Doyoung knows he have to pull the boy away now since everyone's looking at them weirdly, but he thinks Jaehyun deserve this for disappearing and worrying him without any words.

'I was so scared. You were not here! I was looking for you everywhere!' He hiccups, reminding Doyoung of the small kid who was once 13 years old but now is indepedently 17 years old.

Doyoung smiles at him sadly, cupping his cheeks before pulling away, aware of the eyes of the people and the Head Pack's focus on them. 'I'm sorry I wasn't here. And that I don't have a gift for you.' He whispers, covering his small and vulnerable body from the harsh breeze of wind.

Jaehyun sniffs, eyes red. 'It's okay hyung. I just want you safe. I missed you.'

Doyoung's heart soared, and his cheeks flushed. He wished the people thinks of it as the coldness and nothing else. He doesn't want them thinking anything bad of Jaehyun.

'I missed you too Jaehyun.' He whispers back, heart growing ten times bigger than normal as he watch the delighted smile cover Jaehyun's face, his eyes twinkling bright as happiness take over his body.

They depart after that, Doyoung heading to his hut which he missed a lot. He slumped down on his bed, thinking of everything that had happened. His heart ache with the thought of being unbonded and unmated. Even if his friends argue with him that he will soon find a mate, he still can't fight the fact that he's in a way, not fertile. Living a life without a family breaks Doyoung's glass heart. He longs for a lifetime to carry a cub of his own blood.

'Hey hey, no crying.' Taeyong was on him in an instant, rubbing his back to sooth him. Doyoung moves to his shoulder, sobbing on his neck. Everything's unfair, and Doyoung just wanted to disappear. Maybe it's more better that way. His friends stayed with him until evening and when they invited him for dinner, he politely declined, wanting a space and time for himself.

He's on the last chapter of his novel when a knock resounded. He frowns, looking at the wooden clock. It's already late. He stumbles to his door, opening it with a crack as his eyes widen.

Jaehyun's infront of his door, a basket of probably their dinner hooked on his elbow. He looked up when he saw the door opened and his smile almost lightened the whole grounds with how bright it is.

'Hyung' He says softly and then sadly, pushing foward. 'You weren't there for dinner. I got worried.'

Doyoung's fragile heart flutters and his cheeks heat up, he doesn't feel cold anymore. When the older doesn't answer, Jaehyun bits his lips anxiously. 'Hyung, can I come in? I brought your favorites.' He persuades the older, snapping Doyoung out of his trance. Doyoung opens the door widely as it can, Jaehyun shuffling inside comfortably.

Doyoung knows it's not good to let anyone near an unmated omega alone especially after his heat. But Jaehyun looks like he doesn't care, and unpresented wolfs cannot smell any scents yet so it's okay.

'I'll put it here hyung' Jaehyun says, putting down the basket of food on the wooden table infront of the bed. He sat down indian style at the floor, grinning at Doyoung innocently. 'How are you hyung?'

Doyoung shyly looks at him, thanked the darkness or else the latter will see his red cheeks. 'I'm fine, thank you Jaehyun.'

The younger grinned bigger, 'You should eat hyung. My mother told me an unmated omega is fertile and ready to conceive so they have to be healthy.'

Doyoung looked down on his lap, his mind filled with regret. Maybe he can tell Jaehyun now, that he isn't eligible for an offspring. That he doesn't have the ability to do so. That his continous courting wouldn't have a fruit and he should stop. He nervously grip his shirt, biting his lips anxiously while making up his mind. He jostled in shock when he noticed and realized that Jaehyun has moved to sit beside his space, looking jumpy like him. 'Hyung, it's okay. Do you need to rest? They said it gets tiring and overwhelming after heat. Should I call a Healer?' He asked continously, his eyebrows frowning more and more.

Doyoung wants to reach out to him, but his focus drifted from Jaehyun's chubby face to his old thin hand. He pull his hand away, suddenly reminded of their scary large age gap. 5 years with each other. Doyoung wants to vomit in shame for wanting someone so young and innocent. He knows, as he always reminds himself, that Jaehyun's going to grow out of it too.

'Jae, you should go back now. It's late.' Doyoung tells him instead, standing to open the door for him. 'Thank you for the food.'

Jaehyun looked shock but he obeys nonetheless, like a sweet and good younger one. He stood infront of the older, seemingly thinking of something. When Doyoung's about to bid him goodbye, Jaehyun beats it to him. 'Can I have a kiss before I go hyung?'

Doyoung jumped out of shock, eyes wide and imploring. Jaehyun, as always, looked determined. But now, he looked more persistent and stubborn. Just judging by his clenched fist and reddening cheeks, the older knows he's been thinking about it for days. Maybe since his 17th birthday. 'You didn't give me a gift on my birthday, and you weren't there too, so a kiss could suffice—'

'Okay' Doyoung mumbles.

Jaehyun stood frozen at that, eyes glinting with want as his lips break into a wonderful smile. Doyoung leans, his heart on his mouth as his brain shouts at him ' _this is wrong, very wrong_ ', still he move swiftly and cups Jaehyun's jaw with his nimble shaking hands. Doyoung thinks of it as a payback for the basket of dinner. He softly leans to the young boy, finding it easy since Jaehyun's still a head smaller than him. He pecks his eyelids close, staying there and letting the warmth of his lips leave a tingling sensation on the spot. Just as Jaehyun grab onto his shoulder gently did Doyoung pulled away. He cast him a small sad smile before saying ' _goodnight_ ' and then closing the door.

He slides down the door and cried himself to sleep.

 

  
~♥~

 

 

Doyoung prepared a gift this time. Finally, it was Jaehyun's 18th birthday. The day that he will present and show the world how capable he was to lead the whole pack as a new leader. Doyoung had knitted a scarf and made a necklace with the tooth of a wildboar. He heard from the other older healers that the tooth symbolizes strength and bravery. Doyoung thinks Jaehyun suit it very well.

The whole pack prepared a feast for the next heir. Only when Doyoung came out of his hut he knew why the preparation was two times bigger and special.

Jaehyun's leaving for the military camp. A friendly camp where Alphas and Betas train, study and learn to be a certified leader and soldier in order to protect their territory.

Doyoung even overheard some betas girls giggling at the topic, 'he just presented but he's already being a responsible leader' and 'what would I do to have a mate like him?'

Doyoung crippled the plastic of his gift, not letting their words lower his confidence in the moment. He sat between Ten who's shyly talking with his Alpha crush and Taeyong who's playing with a small cub named Minhyung. The Head Healer and the Head Alpha walks out of Jaehyun's hut, looking proud and enraptured by the news. With a clap of hand, Jaehyun walks out, his body decorated with their traditional tattoos. His scent exploded as he walked out, and Doyoung has to physically stop himself from baring his neck when the sweet smell of spice and _wild flowers_ invaded his nostrils.

The people awed as they applause, already expecting it.

'Jung Jaehyun, the new leader of our pack, my one and only son is proudly and confidently an Alpha.' Head Alpha said, patting his son with happiness. The Head Alpha's wife claps in glee, smooching his son's cheeks with her hands as she tell him how proud she is. 'Also, Jung Jaehyun will only be able to lead the grounds when he succesfully comes back from the military camp.'

Doyoung feel his heart break into pieces. Military camp means leaving the pack and engaging with new people and their lives. For 5 years. Some even take more years because they enjoy it there and some never came back. His heart clench with fear, knowing that a lot of Alpha girls and leaders will be there too. Jaehyun might found someone he like there. Someone who fits his standards.

Doyoung smiles bitterly, knowing internally that this was supposed to happen. Still, he should've readied himself because it hurts a lot.

All of the families gave Jaehyun something to bring in the camp and Doyoung's suddenly shy of his gift, which were handmade and cheap compared to their furcoats and combat boots. Ten even gave the younger one a sleeping bag.

Doyoung escape the celebration to pity himself over the lake, sinking his toe on the cold water. Sometimes, he wishes he have everything in the world. He doesn't resent being an omega. His mother loved being pampered and his father was nice even if he's an omega himself. But life took it away from him, and suddenly, he's left parentless at the age of 7. He was beyond happy when the oldest Healer, Grandmaster Joohyun took him in and taught him the way of the packs now that he has moved to the other group.

He wonders what could've happen if he had a normal life. Being omega, fertile with a loving mate. Maybe they'll have lots of cubs too because he like childrens.

'Hyung'

He almost jumped into the cold water when a warm hand rested on his shoulder. He twist his neck to see who it is. Oh, Jaehyun. He must be too immersed in his thinking that he didn't even notice the other or even smelled him if he's close.

'Jaehyun' Doyoung says back, smiling tightly. Way to ruin his stupor. 'Why are you here?'

'I was looking for you but you weren't there.' He says, his lips into a small pout. It should be illegal looking this cute now that he's an 18 years old Alpha. Doyoung shrugs, moving to give the other some space to sit on. 'Just don't like noises.' He says, a white-lie. He's a little sad to see and know Jaehyun's about to leave. Someone special leaving shouldn't be celebrated.

Jaehyun only hums as his eyes zeroed on the plastic bag beside Doyoung. 'What is that hyung?'

The older followed his line of sight, heart collapsing when he sees his trash of a gift. 'It's nothing.' He reasons out, but Jaehyun did not buy it as he leans, close enough to smell and bury his face on Doyoung's neck. The latter momentarily freezes, too dumbstruck to move when he's this close with the other. Jaehyun glances at him, his mouth agape, and Doyoung's not sure why they're in this position in the first place.

'Got it.' Jaehyun beams. Ah, that's why. The gift, Doyoung snaps back to reality and lucidity.

The birthday boy grabbed the poor plastic out of Doyoung's death grip, grinning childishly. 'It's my present! You got me one!' He exclaimed, his voice shockingly high pitched and loud for the setting of the sun. Doyoung looks away, his cheeks heating up. 'It's nothing special. I just w-want you to bring something comfortable for the camp.'

Jaehyun doesn't respond but Doyoung take it as a good sign when the younger rips the plastic open, whistling in surprise. He hears the rustle of the scarf being pulled out along with the necklace.

'You made me.. a scarf hyung?' Jaehyun's voice sounds tiny, and Doyoung puffed his cheeks, embarrassed. He faced the other to scold him for being dramatic and childish but stopped when he sees Jaehyun's eyes rimmed red, the scarf already bundled around his neck. Except it's literally bundled and not properly circled.

Doyoung sighs in defeat, fixing the scarf as Jaehyun wipes his snot and tears away. He looks up at Doyoung, his eyes still brimming with unwanted tears. 'Hyung, thank you'

'It's nothing, seriously' Doyoung repeats, feeling shy. He doesn't know if Jaehyun's only saying it out of pity or true gratefulness.

'No hyung, I'm serious.' Jaehyun protest, as if reading his mind. 'I-I never received any gift from you ever.' He hiccups and covered his eyes to stop the tears from falling. Doyoung's heart cannot seem to handle the breaking view because he grabs the younger by his nape, hugging him to his chest. 'I did that so that you won't be cold.' Doyoung explains, rubbing Jaehyun's nape. 'And the necklace, they said it symbolizes strength and bravery.'

Jaehyun pulls back, looking earnestly at the other's eyes. 'Thank you hyung. This means so much to me. Especially because it was you who gave it.' he adds a soft, 'I will treasure it.'

Doyoung felt a whimper down his throat, his omega wolf literally submitting to the newly presented Alpha right infront of him. He turned his head away, wishing for his delirious state to recover. He doesn't want to spend the last minute of Jaehyun's time with him baring his neck like a thirsty slut. He's not like that.

'Thank you for the gifts Jaehyun.' Doyoung starts, once everything's back to normal and when his omega wolf had calmed down already with a whine. Said boy perked at that, innocently blinking at him. 'The gifts? That's nothing hyung!' He says back, as enthusiastic like he didn't even presented this morning.

'It's a lot. And they mean a lot to me too.' Doyoung replies, burying his shy face on his arm as heat spread across his chest and neck. He'll be challenging the tomato by dawn for sure.

'Well, I'm glad you find them meaningful hyung.' Jaehyun boasts proudly, his smile wide and bright. 'Because when I court you after I came back, I'm going to be doing those things ten times more better.'

Doyoung halt at that, confused. Courting? Wasn't he being courted by now? 'T-that's not courting?' He asked, abashed.

Jaehyun shakes his head, his mouth twisted into a small smirk that flames the heat inside Doyoung's very fragile heart at the moment. 'That's not courting hyung. When I court you, I'll make sure you get everything that you won't even ask for anything anymore.' He says it slowly and gently, like he's imprinting those words into Doyoung's mind, as he lean gently towards the older, eyes never leaving Doyoung's face.

Doyoung squeels, lunging back. 'W-would you like to swim!' is what he yells, trying to calm his heart from the earlier occurence. Jaehyun, just like a little cub, has his attention curved easily. 'I want to swim hyung! Come!' He excitedly says, distangling the scarf gently and slowly as he can before putting it back on the plastic along with the necklace. He hurriedly pulled his shirt off his body and when he's about to remove his undergarment only did Doyoung stop him. 'Stop! No need to get naked!' He whisper shouts, face flaming. He hope no one sees them like this, oh gosh.

'Okay hyung' Jaehyun relents, 'How about you hyung?'

Doyoung, will never ever, in no way get naked infront of his beloved Jaehyun. He hugged his own body tight, hoping that his reason would work out. 'I-I get cold easily! I'll swim with my clothes on.'

Jaehyun blinks but he does not prod more instead, shyly asked Doyoung for his hand. The older shakily reached the other's offered hand, sinking down the cold water. It's good that the lake is covered by trees and a little far from the centre. Jaehyun floats on the water, running his wet hands through his dry silks.

Doyoung watches him with hooded eyes, wishing that everything is easy as it sounds. He wished that Jaehyun isn't 5 years younger than him, so that he'll never feel the guilt of robbing a cradle. He wishes that everything is as easy when it comes to Jaehyun, knowing that he came from a good background. His family, the Alpha Jungs would probably want a heir for the pack, which unfortunately Doyoung cannot give. He thinks it's pretty fruitless now even if the younger will keep on courting him. Doyoung would never be able to give the happiness of a fertile omega.

His thoughts only shattered when shiver run through his skin and a sneeze followed.

'Hyung, are you alright?' Jaehyun asked, his hair already very wet thanks to his consistent raking. Doyoung tries to say no, but he's once again interrupted by another sneeze. Jaehyun looked worried now, as he swim closer to the older. He carefully maneuver the older before coming to wrap his lanky arms around him. Doyoung twisted to try and break free, but Jaehyun's if not stubborn, is a lot more determined on his own. 'I'll keep you warm hyung, don't worry.'

Doyoung grits his teeth, feeling shockingly warm now that Jaehyun's pressed to him. Their scent mingled and Doyoung's actually lightheaded from the mixed smell. They float on the water, not minding the time.

When the fireworks resounded in the dark sky, Doyoung was reminded of the painful fact that Jaehyun's leaving. He twist in his embrace, looking at Jaehyun's peaceful face.

His heart flutters when the younger crack his eyes open, confidently staring at Doyoung's whirlpool of emotion, his orbs. 'Hyung' He whispers, inching closer. Doyoung doesn't have the heart to stop him.

'Can I have a kiss before I go?' He asked, his eyes flitting down on the older's plump yet cold lips.

Doyoung gulps and heaved a deep breathe. They always do this, and this is by far the most intimate position they have ever been when the younger's asking for a kiss. He shudders as his breathe wavered, nimble finger gracing the side of Jaehyun's cheek. 'I-in here?' He quips back, questioning.

Jaehyun leans more, eyes dark. 'I'm legal now hyung. I think I deserve an adult kiss.'

Doyoung tries to move away as he remind himself ' _t_ _his is wrong_ ' but Jaehyun didn't let him go, and instead only held tighter. He had a smug grin on his face, 'Just a simple one then hyung.'

'Jaehyun' Doyoung grit his teeth, hiding his face on the other's neck. They're almost the same height and Doyoung knows he'll be more manly when he comes back from the camp. 'Please hyung. I will miss you a _lot_.' Jaehyun persuades, pouting for added effect. Doyoung gnaws at his lips, thinking. Last one look at Jaehyun's sulky face broke his walls and crumbled it to pieces. He sighs in surrender, as always. He leans close, and prayed to whatever deity that guilt doesn't eat him away as he steal the young Alpha's innocence with a kiss.

He slots their mouth together, content with just pressing their lips against each other. But Jaehyun has other plans. He tilt his head to the side as he pushed Doyoung against the trunk of the tree who's level down the water. He kisses his lips as he pull away, burning in his mind everything about this night and Doyoung's flushed face staring at him.

They kissed until the rooster crows and Jaehyun's set to leave. Doyoung doesn't wave him goodbye.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
Doyoung knows it's going to hurt, but he never knew it's going to hurt so much that it feels like his insides are being ripped apart. Every night since the day Jaehyun left, his inner omega wolf would cry, along with Doyoung's sobs. And just like a candle burning bright in the cold winter, his omega faded into cries and never resurfaced like the vanishing of his beloved suitor.

Doyoung busied himself on the first year of Jaehyun's absence by being an official Healer. Together with his step-mother, Healer Joohyun, they tend and cater to injured people and individuals who have concern regarding the medical process. His step-mother although old never failed to show him what he's missing. Healer Joohyun, by nature is actually not an affecfionate lady, but Doyoung's thankful for the constant lectures he receive and sometimes, when Joohyun thinks he's sleeping, a kiss on his forehead while she mutters about how Doyoung will have a perfect mate for his perfect life. Overall, Doyoung got through the first year trying not to miss Jaehyun by being busy. He knows it's a lie, and it'll only take few more reminders until his omega break out of despair and longing. And only then will he break into guilt.

The second year, the one that follows, Doyoung's pain and his omega merged into something terrifying that turned into nightmares and endless sobbing in the crack of the dawn. The painful idea that his omega is longing for something that it cannot have is what ruined his own being. His friends tried to comfort him but his mind was a jumbled mess. He resorted into reading more books, his loving step-mother thought it was a good idea to bring educational books instead of novels. Doyoung drowns himself in it everyday. But it never erased the feeling of missing Jaehyun and that said young Alpha might have seen his potential mate at the camp. Doyoung cannot bare the thought.

On the third year of the longingness and sadness came a ray of hope for Doyoung. Because on a rainy day, Ten and Taeyong came barging in wet and exhausted, but a breathing cub was on their arms. Doyoung felt his world stop when he made contact with the small child, barely a year old who has a skin rivalling the sun and eyes that can set down the whole universe.

'We found him in the woods.' Ten exhales, rubbing his sweaty eyebrow. Taeyong nods, doing the same. 'His parents are dead. Some blood stains are left on the side. Leetuek-nim and the others are investigating now.'

Doyoung mutes everything, his eyes drawn to the small chubby cheek child now on his arms. It feels perfect, him being in his arms. Feels like something just completed his puzzled life and slotted this small fragile cub into his missing heart. The child blinks at him, eyes shiny and Doyoung's heart ache with want. Oh gosh, he wants.

'Doyoung?' Taeyong calls, but Healer Joohyun lifts a hand to stop them, smiling at the scene of Doyoung crying into the child's small head.

Doyoung took all the responsibility of being the child's guardian. After talking with the Head Alpha who sent him a concerned look, he finally got to call the cub his own. Though not blood-related, he can't help but fall inlove again especially when the small child yawns and grip his thumb tight. _Donghyuck_ , Doyoung thinks, _his name will be Donghyuck._

The next year, on the fourth one, Doyoung still misses Jaehyun. But the longing became bearable, especially now that his cub, small Donghyuck is there to keep him busy and happy. The little cub never forgets to kiss him goodnight and eat with him. It only took 4 months for the cub to feel comfortable and call him ' _mama_ '. The first time he did, Doyoung cried a river, the pain in his heart multiplied into a hundred when he's suddenly reminded of the fact that he can never be a parent for not being fertile. Still, little Donghyuck hugs his mama and says he'll be the ' _best boy mama has ever had_ '.

Doyoung's guilt and sadness returned when he overheard some younger girls talking about how the son of the Pack will be home and will be ready for a mate.

'He's probably looking for someone to bear the heir!' Someone giggles, dreamily looking at the sky as they chitchat. 'Of course! He needs someone to secure the position and lead our lineage.'

Doyoung crumples the small vessel of cream for the bruises and feels bile working up its way through his mouth. He ran to the nearest latrine and bawled what he ate that morning. He only realized he was crying when Healer Joohyun hugged him and buried him to her chest, soothing him down. Doyoung cried that night. His dreams hunted by the truth that no one will ever look at him, especially Jaehyun because he's a useless omega.

At the end of the final year, the fifth year and the return of Jaehyun and the pack, the whole grounds prepared and set the feast of the decades. It's been 5 years, and many things have changed. Donghyuck's now two and a half, and loved to play with other cubs like Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin.

Everybody was busy, even the Head Family and the Healers in order to welcome the coming back of their respected soldiers and leader.

Doyoung sighs at he stare at his own reflection at the mirror. Now, he's 28 years old, and five years really did change him. His hips had widen and his whole body became soft just like how an omega should be. He had trimmed his black hair into a more shorter crop that corner his face. Over the years, few betas and some hard headed alphas courted him and some even arrogantly tried to made him submit. But his wolf is stubborn and determined to submit to Jaehyun and Jaehyun alone. He doesn't know why his omega's dense and unyielding when it comes to having a mate. Surely, his omega wolf must know by now that both of them are.. barren. He subconsciously laid a hand on top of his tummy, smiling bitterly. Oh how he wish there would be something there.

He only snaps back to reality when Taeyong calls for him, his voice excited. 'Doyoung, they're here!' He yells, scrambling to run to where the welcoming of the pack is happening. Doyoung carries a sleepy Donghyuck into his arms, knowing that once he get out, with Donghyuck in his arms, everything will not be the same anymore.

The crowd was already suffocating with the number so Doyoung only stood at the far side. He sees the same mop of black hair as the smell of wild flowers invaded his nose. Doyoung's heart almost stop and it feels like the world slowed down, as he only see Jaehyun stand in the center, being mobbed but still plastered a grateful smile to his pack.

Doyoung's heart flutters and always instantly, his cheeks redden. 5 years really did changed the young Alpha. Except now, he's no longer young but a broad 23 years old Alpha who is ready to be a leader. The lanky Jung Jaehyun no longer existed and instead was replaced by a man, whose arms showed his hard works and efforts. He is probably, by fact, taller and bigger than Doyoung. His shoulder is narrow and wide, his legs and calves felt like it's sculpted by the deity. He looks stronger and as he laughed back at something a girl said, Doyoung belatedly realized that he is no longer ' _his_ ' Jaehyun.

Donghyuck seems to sense his distress because he cries, trying to pull away from Doyoung's hold. Ten then nudged him, alarming him of his scent. 'Hey, you smell so upset!' he says subtly, trying to cover the other by pushing him inside of the cabin where they have their everyday meals. 'Everyone's looking. They can probably smell you. What's wrong? Are you okay?'

Doyoung looked down on Donghyuck, kissing his small cheeks. 'I'm sorry. I don't know what came to me.'

Ten looked troubled, and he looked like he knew something but he relents. 'Come, it's almost dinner. We should save some seat before everyone snatches our seat.'

Doyoung lets himself be dragged to the furthest corner of the tables. Taeyong's already at the seat, with a fussy Minhyung and a crying Jaemin. Ten quickly sat them both, as the people come in, still gossiping about Jaehyun and the other people he came home with. Jaehyun, along with Youngho and Yuta who also came from the camp, walks in looking like winners. They brought some friends who volunteered to be in the same pack for a potential mate. Yukhei, a loud boisterous alpha came home and fell in love with their packmate Jungwoo, a soft beta. Also, they brought home a small beta that goes by the name of Kun who has a sibling named Chenle.

The Head Alpha walks in with the Head Healer and Healer Joohyun. They sat down in the middle where the long table is presented and specifically reserved for the Elders and the Head Family. Proudly, Jaehyun sat between his parents as continous gifts swarmed the table.

'He looked different.' Taeyong says, cradling the whiny Minhyung on his chest. Ten snorts, trying to send him the look to stop talking, but Taeyong doesn't notice him. 'I mean, he looked better and... _hotter_.'

Doyoung visibly stiffens, turning away. Donghyuck whines sleepily, gnawing at the collar of Doyoung's clothe. Ten whacks Taeyong's arms, trying to shut him up. 'Shut up.' Before he proceed to pull the crying Jaemin on his side, trying to shush him. He perks enthusiastically when he sees his crush approach their table. Youngho. 'Hey'

'Hey.' Youngho replies, putting down his plate of food. He regards Doyoung and Taeyong who looked ready to throw Minhyung if he don't stop crying. 'Is it okay if my friends sit here too?' He asked, sitting down infront of Ten. Ten giggles while Doyoung rolled his eyes. He nods excitedly, gaping at the tall figures surrounding the table after the confirmation.

'Hi! My name's Yukhei.' He introduces, sitting down the instant. 'I'm Hansol and this is an older friend, Taeil. Nice to meet you.' Another unfamiliar man says, smiling shyly at Taeyong who sends him a small smile. They start dinner soon when the feast started, and the foods came in tenfolds. Doyoung's trying to feed his cranky cub, when the same smell of wildflowers erupted causing Doyoung to freeze. Donghyuck whines again, but his mama doesn't move.

'Hyung'

Doyoung internally whines, his wolf surrendering in compliance. Ten and Taeyong gawks at the visitor while Youngho invites him to sit.

'Hyung' The visitor, obviously Jaehyun, repeats, and Doyoung has to mentally stop himself from embarrasing his pride even more. He looks up and almost cries at the sight of Jung Jaehyun in flesh, who looked more handsome and masculine than he ever was before. 'Hyung' he still calls, eyes crinkling as his signature dimples show. 'Doyoung hyung. How are you?'

Doyoung's throat constrict, and the consistent crying of Donghyuck got him bowing down his head. He can't take it. Not like this. His guilt is eating him away. He whines and hid his head at the juncture of Ten's neck, hoping to get the hint. Ten frowns, concern and alarmed. 'Uhm, sorry Alpha Jaehyun. Doyoung seems to be sick.' He reasons.

Jaehyun furrow his eyebrows, worrying his lip. 'He.. he smell upset.'

Ten breathe hitched but Doyoung doesn't move. 'I'm sorry Alpha Jaehyun, I think I'll walk him to his hut.' Youngho got up to his feet to help the omegas with a crying Donghyuck. Doyoung wants to submerge under the sea of shame. Now that Jaehyun saw him with a cub, it is probably a big sign that he is no longer available. He cries back to the hut, Youngho promising to send a basket of dinner.

'Do you want me to take care of Donghyuck for awhile?' Ten suggest, hands open wide.

Doyoung shake his head. Right now he needs Donghyuck, the only one that keeps him grounded. Ten sighs in sadness, kissing his temple. 'Be kind to yourself Doyoungie. You don't deserve this sadness.'

'I'll be okay'

'Just give him a chance.' Ten says back tinily, persuading. 'It looks like nothing changed.'

'Everything changed.' Doyoung retorts back, firm and suddenly exhausted. 'I will retire for the night. Thank you for the support and comfort Tennie.' Ten looks like he'll argue more but he gives up when his stomach growled, still hungry. Doyoung walks inside to put a fussy Donghyuck down on his small crib, humming to him. It didn't take a minute when the cub fell on his slumber, snoring cutely. Doyoung grabs the furcoat Jaehyun gave few years ago, and tried to succumbed to the old smell. He was halfway through sleep when a knock resounded, causing him awake.

He walks to it sluggishly, opening it with a crack as always. 'Hello?'

Jaehyun lift his head from the basket he's checking out, shocking Doyoung and alerting him awake. 'Hyung' he greets, then his smile dropped as he leans close. 'I'm so worried. Are you sick?'

Doyoung whines lowly at that, backing away on instinct. Jaehyun walks to him, almost caging him but still giving him space to move. He's taller, really tall than Doyoung. He changed, chubby cheeks now gone replaced with sharp cheekbones and jaw. His eyes burn with something dark and luscious, passionate.

'W-what are you doing here Jaehyun?' He questions, knees shaking. His wolf is pleading to bow down and submit, but Doyoung is anything but hardheaded. The Alpha's taken aback by the question, surprise written in his face. 'Well... I used to visit you everyday back then.' He answers, his handsome face frowning. 'I just missed you hyung. Didn't you miss me? Did everything change?'

Doyoung softens at that, his hands shaking as he reaches to cup the taller's cheeks. He's so tall, Doyoung barely reached his chin now. His chest warmed when Jaehyun cupped the same hand, lips resting on his palm. 'Nothing changed Jaehyun-ah'

The Alpha grins then, leaning to hug him. Doyoung hiccups into his chest, his omega wolf mewling in assurance. The taller pulls away to drag him to the bed, putting down the basket of dinner. 'I was so worried hyung. You smell so upset earlier. I don't know what to do. I just know I have to make sure you're safe.' He whispers shyly.

Doyoung halts at his words, cheeks turning rudy. 'T-thank you for worrying Jaehyun-ah'

Jaehyun grins back boyishly, and the sight made Doyoung's heart flutter again. He'll die soon if this continues. Jaehyun pulls something from his side, gently giving the older a bouquet of flowers. Except they are not wildflowers anymore but are beautiful roses in different colors. 'Jae..' Doyoung mutters, eyes going teary. He doesn't deserve this. After all these years, the young Alpha looked like he never gave up. He doesn't deserve any of this. 'Jae.. this... what is this...'

'It's a gift hyung.' The younger replies, smiling at him sweetly. 'My father told me when we're courting someone, the gifts should always be nice and pretty.'

Doyoung hiccups again, burying his face on the bouquet. 'Jae.. no. I mean,' he sobs into his arm, making Jaehyun fret all over him. 'I don't deserve this. You have to stop courting me Jaehyun. This is fruitless.'

Jaehyun looked lost, but anger simmered in his eyes. Doyoung's omega whines sadly at the Alpha, cowering in fear. 'What do you mean hyung? I don't want to stop!'

'But I cannot give you what you want! I'm useless and barren!' Doyoung screams, letting his emotions run wild and free. Those emotions he kept for too long, guarded by guilt and conscience. 'I'm sorry! It's not me who you need. I cannot be the right omega for you.'

If Jaehyun looked angry before, now he looked offended. He cages Doyoung with his strong muscular arms, trying to stop the smaller one from his wiggling. 'Hyung, is this what's going through your mind? That you're worthless?'

'It is true!' Doyoung yells back angrily. Angry to himself and to all the guilt he had come to eat just to be with Jaehyun. 'I am worthless. I cannot be with you like this. Like me.'

Jaehyun set a firm hand on his nape, controlling him. Doyoung's instinct forces him to surrender, baring his neck in obedience. He hears the taller growl, and it made him weak on his knees. 'Doyoung' He growls, voice heavily laced with authority and dominance. 'Don't you ever think of that. Do you think of me less of a man if I'm not an Alpha?'

Doyoung whines pitifully, crying.

'Answer me Doyoung.' He growls again, making the older whimper in fright of failing to obey his Alpha. 'N-no.'

'I am a man, Alpha or not.' Jaehyun states, leaning close to connect their forehead together. His voice turned soft and affectionate, like he was in tears. 'I would still love you, omega or not. Barren or not, I will accept you. Please stop feeding your mind rubbish things. I only ever love you for you. Just you is enough.' He explains, rubbing his finger against Doyoung's nape to calm him down from his incessant sobbing.

Jaehyun kisses his wet cheeks, sighing into his neck and inhaling his scent. 'Please hyung, I _beg_ you. Look at me as a man and not a kid. I can court you and protect you. That is why I decided to go to the camp. So I can be a suited mate for you.'

Doyoung whines, shyly hiding his face at the taller's chest. Jaehyun pecks his sweaty temple, hugging him tight. 'I just want you. I don't care what other people are going to say. Your age is not important. And please don't talk about being old. You're hot as hell even if you're 28 now.' Doyoung whacked his chest earning a laugh from the Alpha. He raised his head to look at him, seeing the seriousness and sincerity in his orbs. Maybe not everything changed. Maybe Ten and Taeyong was right all along. Because when he looked at those dark orbs, he sees the 13 year old lanky Jaehyun, grinning at him childishly.

'I'm sorry' He sobs, showing Jaehyun his expression. 'I am scared. I'm a coward. It scares me that I'll be robbing you off your childhood. Our age forces one of us to adjust.'

Jaehyun blinks down at him, kissing his eyelids close. 'I had enough of my childhood hyung. And I'm proud to say that they are all with you.' he kisses his nose then, sighing in relief when Doyoung doesn't move away or get shy. 'I will replace my father's position soon, I cannot be childish anymore.'

The omega grunts in understanding, nuzzling his cheek against the taller's neck. Maybe to drown in his scent.

'And don't worry hyung, I also know about the cub. We can take care of him together. Maybe he can be the heir too.' He jokes, messing his ruffled hair. Doyoung grins sleepily at him, eyes opening slowly. 'I thought I will never have you.' He whispers, hands gliding against the soft skin of the Alpha. Jaehyun leans to peck each of his fingers, relishing in the feeling of Doyoung's satisfied hum and giggle. 'You always have me. I was yours eversince.' He finalizes.

Doyoung whines shyly, and Jaehyun can't stop himself from kissing his pouty lips with how cute he is. He cradles his head, just pushing their mouth together.

They have to break apart though when a small cry echoed. Doyoung sat up, eyes wide. Jaehyun knew who it was. With a fatherly glint in his eyes, he rushes to where the sound is coming from. When he came back, a crying cub was on his arms. Donghyuck looks at Doyoung but doesn't reach for his mama, and instead shyly burrowed himself on the Alpha's neck. What a sly cub.

Jaehyun beams at the older, proud. 'He likes me.' and added with a confident, 'I can be his papa'

Doyoung rolled his eyes tiredly at him, before picking the cub from the taller's arms. Donghyuck whined but relented, slumping tiredly on Doyoung's shoulder. The older sees the fond smile Jaehyun sent to his cub. Doyoung feels his heart thunder, trying to break free out of his chest.

'It's late now. You should head home.' Doyoung states, breaking the silence. Jaehyun visibly deflates but covered it with a smile, inching closer as he eyes Doyoung's lips. His face heat up and the smaller one already knows what he's going to ask. 'Can I kiss you before I go hyung?'

The said omega flushes but puckers his lips, Jaehyun excitedly pressing their lips together. He shyly waves goodbye, skipping on his way to their hut.

Doyoung giggles.

 

  
~♥~

 

  
Doyoung belatedly realized that Jaehyun is indeed a man of his words. And that he is adamant of proving himself in his courting process because he brought hundreds of gift, varying from different coats and items such as shoes, bags, sometimes foods, and sometimes things for Donghyuck as well.

It didn't take long for the pack members to notice and know who Jaehyun is trying to impress.

'So..' Taeyong starts, trying to sound uninterested but the glint in his eyes says otherwise. 'How was the courting?'

Doyoung wills his flush to go away, busying himself with the selection of scarves he received. His favorite is the cooking utensil. He used it all the time and he feels like the utensil made the food taste better. Still, he knows that this is only the calm before the storm. He hates that he feels jittery every time he sees the Head Family looking at him. It only needs a short time before the Head Family calls for him and interrogate him about his relationship with their son.

It happened on a Saturday night.

Solbin walks to Doyoung with a smirk, saying. 'Heard that you're called later for a meeting with the Head Pack. You should be ready and get some tissues.' She mocks, sending him a dirty glare. 'They'll disown you like how your former pack did.'

'Solbin, back off.' Ten grits, hissing. Solbin rolled her eyes at him, unafraid. Taeyong beats it to her, 'Fuck off.' She took a step back from the harsh word, harrumping before leaving them alone for the dinner. 'Don't believe her. You know she's just jealous.' Ten comforts him, eating while little Donghyuck tries to grab a meat by his small bare hands.

'She still can't believe Jaehyun is courting you for many years.' Taeyong adds, smiling at his friend softly and genuinely.

Doyoung left the cabin with a thundering heart as he clasped a protective arm around his cub. They made their way to the Head Family's large wooden house, Donghyuck already babbling nonstop. Doyoung drops a peck on his messy hair before knocking, the door opening by the Head Alpha himself.

'Oh, Doyoung, come in.' He says stiffly albeit not unkind. Doyoung bows in respect, walking inside and sitting infront of the wife of the Head Alpha. She smiles lightly, looking as nervous as Doyoung. The Pack Alpha sat down beside his wife, looking constipated.

'Doyoung.' She regards, smiling fondly at the cub as well who only suck on his small thumb. 'It's good to finally see you.. well.'

Doyoung shuffles anxiously, 'Your son, Jung Jaehyun is taking care of me very well.'

She hums, now focused on her husband's callouse hands which she held onto. She sighed, sadness in her eyes. 'I'm sorry you have to go through a lot of things as of lately.' She remarks, 'I wish you knew what a perfect family meant if you haven't lost yours.'

Doyoung shaked his head, smiling tightly. 'It is alright. I found Healer Joohyun anyway. And, and then Jaehyun too.'

'He really loves you.' She whispers softly, eyes soft and brimming with tears. 'He never stopped talking about you. He always has something to say about you.'

'It kind of gets tiring.' The Head Alpha jokes but his wife pinched his thigh when Doyoung shifted nervously like he wants to leave. 'I mean, you're the only topic he talks about. He never talks about us like that.' He tries to salvage, making his wife groan in aggravation. 'What he is trying to say is that Jaehyun always included you in his life, even now that he's a mature adult.'

Doyoung's mildly distracted by Donghyuck noisy sucking. 'I am very well aware of that too.' He says back lowly.

She sighs, feeling the tension. 'Do you love him?'

Doyoung snapped at that, cheeks turning red. He splutters as nervousness wreck his system. 'W-well—' he stutters, feeling lost. 'I-I do— but our age gap is big, and I think you absolutely know that I am incapable of bearing a child—'

'We don't care about the heir.' The Head Alpha cuts, serious. 'What we care about is if our son is happy.'

Doyoung looks away, feels tear swell at the corner of his eyes.

'And we can perfectly see he is beyond happy. Overwhelmed with joy, perhaps.' She states, 'Doyoung, sweetheart. I think we all know by now that you and Jaehyun are destined to be together.'

Donghyuck squeels when he heard his mama's name. Still, she continues, 'And we're sorry to scare you but you have all our confirmations and agreement. It will always be a yes, especially for the happiness of our son.'

Doyoung breaks out into a messy sobbing. The Head wife instantly at his side while the Pack Alpha Jung grabs small Donghyuck. She hugs him like her own son, caressing his head. 'I'm sorry you have to be scared and alone.' she feels the younger one hiccup helplessly, 'And please, do not ever doubt our son. We all know he's too stubborn and want to prove himself all the time.'

Doyoung cries on her chest until he stopped, noticing that his cub Donghyuck didn't even cry once. He lift his head and see that said cub is having a moment with his new grandfather. The Head Alpha looked really invested in whatever his cub is babbling, a large grin on his lips. 'Maybe we have a heir afterall.' The Head wife says, joking.

Donghyuck squeels when the Pack Alpha bounces him, grinning bright under their attention. 'He's going to be a good leader too.'

 

  
~♥~

 

 

Now that everything's settled and that it was announced that Jaehyun is indeed officially courting the 28 year old omega, the Alpha made sure to prove himself physically. He helped everyday when they have to hunt for food, he brings back a furcoat especially for Doyoung almost every weekend, and he always made sure to keep his partner safe and warm.

Doyoung shies away whenever he see Jaehyun helping the elders on cutting the woods or patrolling the grounds for safety. He tries not to blush hard whenever he sees crippling muscles as sweat slide down the Alpha's perfectly sculpted abs.

Jaehyun also was, shockingly, a very possesive Alpha. Doyoung has never seen the younger so angry until one day, when Doyoung's cleaning up the wounds of two betas, the Alpha marched in with an intense gaze. Doyoung has squeeled so loud when Jaehyun hugged him tight, growling at the two patients. The two betas scrambled to get out, Doyoung frowning distastely at the taller one. 'What was that for?'

Jaehyun shrugs, and he doesn't look guilty even the slightest. 'I can smell them.'

'So?' Doyoung groans, pulling away.

But Jaehyun pulls him back, close as they stand chest to chest. His dark gaze drop down into his lips, 'They smell aroused.'

Doyoung had blushed so hard and whacked the hell out of the Alpha. They don't talk about it again, but Doyoung's slowly realizing that the sexual tension hanging around them is the cause of many frustrated events. Jaehyun might be a saint with how patient he is of not touching Doyoung until his heat. They don't have to wait for long, because the omega was hit by his estrus at one particular night. Taeyong had suggested to keep Donghyuck safe and away from them until he recovers. He doesn't expect though to see Jaehyun standing infront of his hut, excitedly grinning at him. 'I thought you might like to swim before you go through your heat,' Is what he says, a basket packed with foods already.

Doyoung looks at him and realized he's just as helplessly inlove with the other.

They made their way to the same lake, ridding themselves of their clothes. Doyoung flushed shyly and covered his naked body in which thankfully, Jaehyun dutifully turned his back while his omega submerge into the water. Jaehyun swam to him, looking like a deity himself as he held Doyoung close. He growls under his throat, feels satisfied when they touch. 'Does it hurt?' Jaehyun asked, kissing his wet cheeks. Doyoung shakes his head, 'Not until later. I can still manage.'

'I'll be here to help you, don't worry.' He whispers, dropping down to kiss the older sweetly. Doyoung ran his arms around his neck, shyly mewling when their naked body came in contact. Jaehyun's strong and big palms slide down his back, cupping his asscheeks. Doyoung mewls and hastily pulled away, getting lost in the sea of lust swirling inside the Alpha's eyes.

Doyoung faintly remembers being in this same situation. Except, they weren't naked before. And Jaehyun was young. And he doesn't have a confident palm on the older's ass.

Doyoung started his heat after their mini outing. Jaehyun had brought him to a small cabin far from the pack grounds. 'This is the cabin my father built when he's courting my mother.' He explains, putting the other down gently on the bed. Doyoung reaches an arm for him, whining. Jaehyun kissed his cheeks before laying beside him, whispering hotly. 'You're mine now hyung'

'Forever baby, forever yours.' Doyoung moans, intertwining their hands together as Jaehyun make love to him.

Doyoung comes home after a week with a bite on his neck that he proudly shows and a heart that is overwhelmed with love and blessings.

 

 

~♥~

 

  
'I'm not sure but it's probably a girl.' Ten subtly says, shooting Taeyong a teasing look. Said latter grinned back, 'It smells like a boy though.'

Doyoung frowns at them, cannot comprehend what they are talking about. Are they smelling a scent of a girl or a boy? Where? It's only the three of them in the cabin right now. 'Doyoungie, how about you ask Healer Joohyun what she smells?' Taeyong suggested, wiggling his eyebrow. Doyoung frowns, confused. 'Smell of what?'

'You.' The both of them said in unison. When Doyoung made a move to ask why, both of them shrugged like idiots so Doyoung did walked to where his step-mother is. When he enters the cabin, Healer Joohyun lift her head into the air and smiled softly. 'I can hear its heartbeat.'

'What?' Doyoung asked, eyes wide. What are they talking about?

She laughs and shakes her head, pushing him outside. 'You go tell the Head Alpha what does she smell from you.'

Again, like a lost child, he obeys the order after kissing her cheeks goodbye. He trudge his way to the big house of the Head Family, knocking three times before entering. It's only Jaehyun's mother, the Head wife sitting inside. He approaches her slowly, unsure what to say. 'Uhm, Mama' He calls, cheeks flushing when said woman turns to him sweetly. 'Yes sweetheart.'

'What do I smell like?'

She beams at him, standing to go beside him before laying a gentle small hand on his midsection. 'You smell nice my child!' she exclaims, eyes brighter than the burning sun. 'You smell pregnant!'

Doyoung almost felt his eyes run out of his eyesockets. He barely had any time before he was smothered by a hug. She squeels and excitedly tells him how his son is going to react when he finds out. When Jaehyun found out his 28 years old mate is seven weeks pregnant, he all but kissed Doyoung's feet before crying into his shoulder. The Healer cleared then that they inspected Doyoung 'might' never have any offspring, but never said 'he won't.'

'It's a boy' Jaehyun says one evening, his warm hands never leaving Doyoung's tummy. Doyoung hums, breathing down his Alpha's scent as much as he can. 'We have that ability to know their gender just by their smell.'

Doyoung nods tiredly, pursing his lips for a kiss. The Alpha obeys like a whipped mate, grinning proudly when he see the literal bump, the fruit of their labor. He hovers his big warm hand over the tummy again, emitting an annoyed sound from his soft pregnant mate. He twist to get away but Jaehyun growls, making the older whine in submission.

'I hate you' Doyoung whimpers, baring his neck, making Jaehyun drool internally at his debacious state. He licks his bitemark, whispering seductively in his ear. 'How about we make love again to know if you really hate it, hm?'

Doyoung squeels but doesn't stop the roaming hand from invading his loose dress. He moans into his Alpha's mouth, writhing in pleasure as Jaehyun rub his thighs, feel the slick running down his legs. 'So hot.' Jaehyun groans, lifting his mate effortlessly and sitting him down on his lap. Doyoung instantly buried his face on the taller's chest, embarrassed. 'Love, I want to see your face.' Jaehyun says, cradling the older by his neck before letting the omega hump into him. Doyoung whines and tried to get away, but Jaehyun only assures him it's okay. Doyoung mewls, hips twisting as his back arched. Jaehyun hardens at the sight of his beloved mate and his obvious bump.

Jaehyun growls loud, licking their mating mark. 'Gosh, I love you'

Doyoung ruts more into him before he collapses into jelly, orgasming intensely. He grins cutely at his big Alpha, mouthing a sweet ' _i love you too_ '. Jaehyun wipes him clean after giving his fluttering hole a kiss, and then the both of them slept.

 

 

~♥~

 

 

It was indeed a _boy_.

Doyoung's on his third trimester already. They decided with the name Jisung, because Donghyuck likes it a lot. The way he likes his Minhyung-hyung. And Doyoung stopped minding years ago whenever Jaehyun fret and get protective over him. The Alpha, as always even before he presented, never failed to bring a bunch of flowers into their new room, a cabin made for the newest family. Doyoung would always wake up with flowers invading his nose and later see that it was placed on the small vase beside their bed.

Doyoung also realized where Jaehyun got his attitude of fretting too much. He thought it was from the Head Alpha himself but then realized that it was literally from his mother. Because, one morning when Doyoung woke up, there's gentle hands caressing his stomach and a very happy Jung excitedly talking about the new addition to the family. Doyoung's giddy with love.

Sometimes he think everything is just a dream. With how everything turned out, he never expected that this will happen. Never expected Jaehyun will love him regardless of who he is and what he's not capable of. Maybe this is what Healer Joohyun meant perfect.

'I love you Jaehyun' Doyoung whispers, his bulging stomach an added effect now that the omega is literally glowing with love. Jaehyun purrs satisfied, grinning handsomely. 'I love you too hyung. And this tiny cub inside and our small hyuckie.'

Doyoung kisses his cheek affectionately, eyes hazed. He still cannot believe. Cannot get the thing into his mind, that this man, The newest Pack Leader, this handsome and hot Alpha is his to keep. Is his _mate_. He rest his head on the taller's chest, sighing in relief when Jaehyun automatically circled a protective arm around his small frame. 'You're the best thing that I will ever have hyung.' The Alpha whispers, kissing his closed eyes. 'I love you so much.'

Doyoung smiles, nodding. 'You're the only one I ever wanted.'

'What changed hyung?' Jaehyun teases, and the omega was shortly reminded of the lanky Jaehyun years ago. The omega huffed a laugh, staring at the dark orbs he love so much. 'Nothing. I just realized I love you. Did something change?'

Jaehyun shake his head fondly, leaning to peck Doyoung's nose. 'Nothing changed hyung. I've _known_ since I'm young that I love you already.'

 

 

  
~♥~

 

 

 

Doyoung gave birth to a very healthy baby boy named Jisung. And as he cradle the small lump of miracle in his arm, he sees the future of the pack in the twinkling eyes of the yawning cub. Jisung. Jung Jisung. Jaehyun cries, something he never grew up off, and buries his face on Donghyuck's barely 4 year old shoulder. Doyoung grins brighter when Donghyuck calls for Jisung and the newborn cub instantly latched a finger onto his big brother.

Everything is perfect, as Healer Joohyun said.

And maybe parents know what's best for their childrens after all.

 

 

_FIN_

 


End file.
